Happy Birthday Brunhilde
by YamiTenshi223
Summary: It's a good day for little Nilla ...Until her psycho father decides he want's his little girl back. Warning this is probably not gonna make since and it's gonna suck
1. Chapter 1

_Magi:Yugi and Yami are sleep so I'm alone, I don't own Yugioh_

 **Happy Birthday Brunhilde**

" **Happy Birthday sis." "Birthday Brunhilde." "Ah, Yes happy birthday my granddaughter." The three who made up the Moto household were wishing the youngest a happy 7th birthday. Yami spirit of the millennium puzzle was smiling at the child who gratefully returned the smile. "Oh Yugi I have to go and get the snacks so call your friends and I'll be back in a hour." "Okay gramps bye." "Tea,Joey,Tristan." "Okay I'll call them, Yami will you watch her for a few minutes." "Of course." She pulled on Yami's coat. "Brunhilde see cards? Yami smiled and pulled out his cards to show the young one. "Brunhilde become duelist?" Yami looked thoughtful then spoke "Ask your brother." Yugi came back smiling. "Well my friends are coming as well as Ryou and Marik." "What you invited those two what about their items." "Oh we'll be fine Yami they promised anyway." "Okay Aibou."** _ **Knock Knock**_ **"Sweet they're here." "Happy Birthday Brunhilde." Tea ran and gave the little girl a hug. "Yeah happy birthday squirt." Brunhilde kicked him. "Hey Yug where do you want us to put the presents." "On the table Joey."** _ **Knock Knock**_ **"Hey Yugi were here." Yami started growling when Ryou and Marik arrived. Not at them their Yami's, Bakura and Malik.**

" **Kids I'm back!" "Hi Gramps." He set up the snacks which of course Joey and Tristan started eating. Brunhilde left to go get a pillow to hit Joey with. "No eat no eat Brunhilde's food." That got everyone laughing even Yami. "O-Okay sis don't kill Joey." "No fun." Everyone was back in hysterics except Joey. Brunhilde went to Ryou as she did Bakura appeared. Everyone was confused. "Ryou I don't trust her." "I don't either Malik." That got Yami riled up as he went up to confront the Yamis. "Uh, Brunhilde hers my present." Tea got her present off the table and gave it to the child. She opened it and it was an MP3 Player with headphones. Brunhilde gave Tea a big hug happy. "Brunhilde Thanks." "Here my present Nil." She opened it and got some books because she loved to learn. "Brunhilde thanks." Yugi smiled but it disappeared when she started throwing the books she got from Joey and Trista the three Yamis. That's when she lost it. "QUIT!" The three looked at the child and stopped slightly frightened at her voice. "Why you fight." "Because we don't trust you." "Brunhilde goddess." When they heard that they bowed down to respect her. "Uh,Tea do you have a camera." Yugi punched Yami who shut up. "I don't believe it, the pipsqueak and the pharoah, have a step-sister who's a goddess." "Indeed she is." They all turned to see Gunamarie standing there. "Mom." Moto3 went up to the goddess who eyes looked lovingly to all of them. "I came to give two gifts one for my daughter another for one of you." "Gift?" "Your gift is this, I take away your autism but it won't last long so be ready." A bright light engulfed them all as the spell was cast. "Thank you Mom Oh and….." She whispered the rest. "The second gift goes to…"**

 _Magi:Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN_

 _Yami:What who does it goes too_

 _Yugi:Please let it be me_


	2. Chapter 2

_Magi:I'm back with the second half of Happy Birthday Brunhilde_

 **Happy Birthday Brunhilde**

" **The second gift will go to Yami, who shall get a solid body for two months starting today." Yami just smiled. "Good-bye baby see you soon." With that Gunamairie was gone. Yugi was the first to speak. "So you're autism is gone for the time being." "Yep and Yami you better be grateful you egyptian teen with too much eyeliner." Yami looked surprised but he ignored her. Bakura, Marik and Marik clapped. Ryou rolled his eyes and punished Bakura. "Heres our present." She opened it. "Sweet a video camera." She turned it on. "Hello my name is Brunhilde and I'm with Yami, Yugi,Tea,Tristan,Ryou,Marik,Malik and… OH GOD,OH GOD, IT'S JOEY!" Everyone was laughing. "Why is he here oh god were doomed." Joey scowled. "How about this one, Run everyone the Zombie apocalypse started." "Hey sis." "Yeah." "Be nice why are you like this." "It's about time I told you this." "What?" "Yes I'm 7 but I'm really over 7 millenia years old. Yami looked surprised. "So you're older than me." "Yeah but Goddess don't age so…" Brunhilde looked like she was going to cry. Yugi went and hugged her. "Oh sis i'll love you no matter how old you are." "Really." "Yeah but why are you picking on Joey." "You do so does everyone else so I thought it was okay." Yugi looked surprised but remembered Brunhilde was around when they made fun of Joey. "We were playing with him." "Oh." "What about Yami." "We got into an argument." He rolled his eyes. "Brunhilde…" "I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean it." Yami eyes softened at that and he gratefully joined the hug. "I forgive you of course." Brunhilde smiled and passed out. "What happened. Yami checked "she feels drained, Marik, Malik." They put their hands up in defense. "No.." They all looked at Yugi. "This is not Millenium magic this is something else…" "What is that aibou?" "Sea magic."**

 _Magi: What do you think_

 _Yami: Oh my ra what going to happen_

 _Yugi:My sister going to be okay_


	3. Chapter 3

_Magi:I'm back so let me check, nope still don't own Yugioh_

" **Sea magic." Everyone was taken back. "Who would do this aibou?" "No doubt her father would, he hates humans and wants to keep Brunhilde." Yami growled. "Do you know where he is?" "Believe it or not, yes right on the outskirts of the beach." Joey punched his hand "Then let's go get the creep." Suddenly Yugi's eyes spaced out. Everyone looked either freaked or scared. When he came back he looked worried. "Brunhilde talked to me with the last bit of magic she had. She said this was her father's work but he will make a deal with me. He's coming her later." "What do you mean last bit of magic Yug, talk to me straight." All of a sudden Brunhilde started deforming into her original form. Yugi gasped and rushed to put her in water. "We have to save her." "What about her mother." "Spirit realm a place which is the opposite of the shadow realm." All of a sudden Joseph ,Brunhilde father, appears. He scowls at everyone but Yugi. "Yugi moto I will revive Brunhilde if you willing give her up." Yugi looked shocked. "N-No she is family to everyone I'm not going to give in." Yami instantly got up angry. "Leave now or I will banish you to the shadow realm." He smirked deviously. "If you hurt me my wife will personally destroy you." Yami was taken back. Yugi was scared for his sister did the unthinkable. "You can have but please save her,please I love her from the bottom of my heart." Just as he said those words the water from Brunhilde started flowing into a sphere. Yugi was now on the floor crying. Then a bright light appeared and melody singing following. Brunhilde was holding Yugi singing to him softly. She looked different though. She looked like her mother but younger. She looked at him with hatred. "Leave now or else." "You will return to me one way or another." With that he disappeared. Brunhilde reverted into her normal attire. "What was that?" "I have the ability to turn into a full goddess when needed." Then her eyes gleamed happily. "Hey it's still early and it's still Birthday so let's celebrate." Of course everyone loved that idea.**


End file.
